Fin del Mundo
by Bliis Aruasi
Summary: /ONE-SHOT/ Junto a mí, tirado en el asfalto vi la pantalla encendida del celular de Natsu, los enormes dígitos que acostumbraba portar, marcaban las 23:59…Él me había dicho que no llorara más, pero… ¡Con un demonio! Yo lo amaba más que a mi propia vida. Llore como nunca lo había hecho. Después de todo, quizá los Mayas no se habían equivocado.


_**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es obra de **_

_**Hiro Mashima-Sama (Alabado sea –w-)**_

_**FIN DEL MUNDO**_

_Si todo pereciera y él se salvara, yo podría seguir existiendo;_

_Y si todo lo demás permaneciera y él fuera aniquilado,_

_El universo entero se convertiría en un lugar totalmente extraño para mí_

_**(Cumbres Borrascosas)**_

* * *

_Una pequeña niña con el cabello escarlata corría junto a otro pequeño con cabellera azul. _

—_Mamá —Llamo la pequeña a su progenitora._

— _¿Qué ocurre Akane? —Pregunto Erza. _

—_Simon encontró esto en el sótano —Dijo Akane mostrando a su madre tres hojas amarillentas junto a una foto que mostraba a una pareja. Un sonriente chico de cabello rosado abrazando a una sonrojada rubia._

_Erza tomo la fotografía y la contemplo con ternura, después poso su vista en el gastado papel e inicio la lectura._

* * *

_**21 de Diciembre, 2012**_

_¡Los Mayas los predijeron! ¡El fin del mundo es hoy! ¡Teman al inmenso poder de dios! _Gritaba un hombre con pinta de vagabundo sobre la acera nevada.

Natsu y yo reímos al verlo, todo eso era una tontería, no porque unos antiguos residentes de _Chichen Itzá_ crearan un calendario cuyo fin era precisamente esa fecha, significaba que eran unos magníficos dioses capaces de predecir tal acontecimiento.

De hecho precisamente íbamos camino a la casa de campo de Erza, una compañera de trabajo y además hermana mayor de mi novio, Natsu Dragneel.

Unas semanas antes, habíamos acordado reunirnos para estar todos juntos al momento de que el reloj marque las 00 horas del día _22 de Diciembre, _así celebraríamos todos juntos el hecho de haber "Sobrevivido" al fin del mundo predicho por los Mayas. Y como Erza y su prometido Jellal acababan de adquirir una bella casa de campo les pareció buena idea invitarnos. Y de esa forma, es como acordamos vernos Levy, Gray y su prometida Juvia, Cana, Loki, Natsu, yo…y por supuesto Erza y Jellal, para así esperar el supuesto fin del mundo, o más bien, para ver que como todos sabíamos…todas esas teorías sobre el calendario Maya no eran más que mentiras.

— ¿Qué tanto piensas Lucy? —Pregunto mi novio de cabello rosado.

Lo mire y le dedique una sonrisa. Hacía poco más de seis meses que habíamos iniciado una relación y ya lo amaba con locura. A mis veinticinco años me sentía como una adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas. Pero, con alguien como Natsu a mi lado era imposible no sentirme así.

—En todo lo que provoca el fin de un calendario. —Dije mientras apretaba la mano que tenía libre del volante.

La casa de campo no estaba muy lejos y decidimos irnos los dos juntos en el auto de Natsu. Levy se había ofrecido a llevarme, ya que éramos compañeras de departamento, pero ya que Natsu y yo estábamos en una relación, preferí tener unos momentos junto a él. Me sentí un poco mal por ella, ya que no quería que fuera sola, aunque según tengo entendido. Gajeel Redfox, un antiguo compañero de universidad la estaba frecuentando, así que es muy probable que él la acompañara. Bien por ella, la verdad ambos se veían bien juntos.

— ¿Sabes? —Dijo Natsu. —De seguro los _Llanas _deben estar revolcándose de risa, donde quiera que estén.

Me reí. Natsu no era bueno recordando nombres.

— ¿De qué te ríes? —Pregunto inocentemente sin entender el motivo de mis risas.

—Mayas. Natsu, son Mayas, no _Llanas. _—Respondí poniendo las manos sobre mi boca.

—Da igual, pero algo es un hecho—Sentencio—…Donde quiera que estén ahora, se están burlando de nosotros.

El resto del camino seguimos burlándonos de todo lo que habíamos visto y oído sobre el tema, tanto en televisión, como en internet.

Al parecer a Natsu no le molestaba conducir de noche, abrí mi teléfono celular y vi la hora, 23:34hrs. Llegaríamos justo a tiempo para brindar a casa de Erza. La verdad es que por mi culpa nos habíamos retrasado tanto, me entretuve hablando por teléfono con mi madre, rara vez me llamaba, así que esa tarde que recibí su llamada no me atreví a cortarla.

Pude ver la luz cegadora de los faros de un auto. Parecía que se estrellaría con nosotros, en un intento de esquivarlo Natsu giro el auto fuera del rango de choque, todo a mi alrededor se veía como una simple mancha borrosa, el auto de Natsu giraba sin control alguno por la carretera nevada.

Cuando se detuvo lo último que escuche fue…

—_Lucy…_

Luego de eso, todo se volvió completamente negro.

Al despertar lo primero que contemple fueron los ojos verdes de mi amado Dragneel observarme tras esa cortina de sangre que cubría su rostro.

—_Natsu…_—Susurre entre lágrimas.

—No llores Lu…—Dijo sonriendo con algo de dificultad —te prometo que vas a estar bien.

Intente decirle algo más pero vi como sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse.

— ¡Natsu! —Grite aterrada — ¡No cierres los ojos!

…Pero el parecía no escucharme.

— ¡Por el amor de dios, Natsu! —Suplique una vez más— ¡No cierres los ojos!

El me sonrió de nuevo, era como si intentara transmitirme su típico _estoy bien_

Escuche el sonido de la sirena de la ambulancia. Muy pronto paramédicos y bomberos comenzaron a rodear el auto. Primero tenían que sacarnos de ahí para que nos atendieran. Intentaron liberar a Natsu pero lo único que obtuvieron fue un:

—_Sálvenla primero. _

Los paramédicos no tuvieron opción, cuando me halle fuera del auto, continuaron en lo que se habían quedado antes con Natsu. Mientras los bomberos sacaban a mi novio, los paramédicos me atendían. Sentía demasiado dolor por todo el cuerpo, aunque no era nada comparada con la angustia que sentía por la vida de mi amado.

—_Díganle que la amo…_—Escuche a mi costado.

Gire mi rostro rápidamente y pude ver el cabello rosado que tanto amaba. Natsu me sonreía mientras lentamente cerraba los ojos.

— _¡Natsu! _—Grite aun con todo el dolor que sentía. No era estúpida, sabía que la vida de Natsu se iba rápidamente, sin pensarlo dos veces con una fuerza que no tenía, me libere de los paramédicos y le bese con ternura, transmitiéndole todo el amor que me consumía ante la posibilidad de perderlo.

—Te amo, Natsu —Dije llenando su rostro con mis lágrimas.

—Te amo, mi Lucy. —Respondió antes de cerrar los ojos, para después añadir en un susurro casi inexistente. —_No llores más…_

Entonces, los labios de Natsu quedaron sellados por siempre. Su pecho dejo de moverse señal que había dejado de respirar…siendo esa la señal que me decía que el ya no pertenecía más a este mundo, a _nuestro _mundo.

El paramédico que lo había estado atendiendo y que había observado en silencio nuestra despedida se puso en acción de inmediato. Aunque tanto él como yo, sabíamos que era inútil. Junto a mí, tirado en el asfalto vi la pantalla encendida del celular de Natsu, los enormes dígitos que acostumbraba portar, marcaban las 23:59…

Él me había dicho que no llorara más, pero… ¡Con un demonio! Yo lo amaba más que a mi propia vida. Llore como nunca lo había hecho, los paramédicos se vieron en la necesidad de sedarme por más que me resistí.

Después de todo, quizá los mayas no se habían equivocado, quizá no todo lo que decían eran mentiras. Porque, es cierto que el mundo seguía en pie, que la tierra seguía girando. Pero aunque el mundo seguía vivo, aunque el final hubiera sido suspendido, ese 21 de Diciembre, fue el fin de _**mi **_mundo.

* * *

_La Scarlet aparto la vista de la hojas, sus ojos eran invadidos por lágrimas, ese fue el último y más detallado escrito del diario de Lucy Heartfilia, antes de que ella perdiera la cordura. Al principio, todo el mundo pensó que era por el dolor de perder a un ser amado. Pero con el paso de los meses, al preguntarle a Lucy en qué fecha se encontraba ella respondía siempre lo mismo: 21 de Diciembre de 2012. Estuvo viviendo un tiempo en casa de la familia Fernández, pero lo único que hacía era leer una y otra vez su último escrito. Por petición de Erza, Jellal había arrancado esas páginas de su diario, pero ella jamás se había atrevido a leerlas._

_Luego de un tiempo, Lucy fue a vivir con su madre y desde entonces, no tienen noticias de ella. Salvo que, ella siempre seguiría viviendo en el trágico 21 de diciembre, que cambio su vida para siempre._

_**F**__I__**N**_

* * *

_**¡Feliz Año 2013! ...Y de paso Feliz Navidad, atrasadiisimo, pero feliz navidad de cualquier forma. Aunque claro, no tan atrasado como este fic, todo por culpa del maldito USB que se le dio por desaparecer. "Ya estamos a 2 de Enero", dirán (En mi pais son las 3:02am) "hace mucho que dejamos de hablar del fin del mundo según el calendario Maya" no importa :P no me iba a quedar con las ganas de subirlo. ¡HE DICHO! **_

_**Aunque en lo personal, esta historia no me gusto mucho, pero mi opinión vale lo mismo que un chicharo, lo que importa aquí es lo que los bellos lectores piensen. Así que... ¿Porque no me dejan un Review? Así sabre si por lo menos si a alguien le gusto esta historia. **_

_**Por ahora es todo...si hay algún lector de mi otro fic "Niñera Gray" pido disculpas u.u me he tardado demasiado en actualizar, pero el cap. 3 muy pronto estará listo ¡Lo prometo! **_

**_Bueno...eso es todo. _**

**_¡Nos leemos!_**


End file.
